School trips Volume 1
by jojoangel01
Summary: Heiji and Kazuha are on a schooltrip with their class and,like usual,they are fighting non stop.One fight went too far and both dissapear enraged.Everybodys shaking their heads.Guess what happens next!Wouldnt be too difficult for all those who know me


**Schooltrips Volume 1**

_by jojo_

_**Waterfall**_

* * *

_For my sweet 3mix darlings!_

* * *

"Madame, we are ready for take off!" the man giggled at his own word joke.

The stout lady corrected her glasses, grinning funnily at the bus driver before taking the microphone of the bud and hit against it with her index finger three times.

"Hum hum, my dear class, would you please all sit down now?! We are complete so our trip to the mountains can begin." She said cheery but soon a sweat drop appeared on her face as she realized nobody was paying attention to her.

"I forgot my toothbrush!" somebody screamed.

"Youd forget your head if it was not so tight attached to your neck!" he got an answer.

"You got something to drink?" a girl asked.

"I need to go to the toilet!" another girl said.

"I am huuungrryyyy!!!" some guys complained.

"Cause you have no friends!"

"And why do I have to sit next to you?"

"IDIOT!!"

"Gorilla!"

"Stop climbing on top if the seats, jerk!"

"Aaww, its soo early! I am so tired!"

"Yeah!!"

"I am thirsty!"

"What the hell are YOU wearing today??"

The teacher closed her eyes like as if in pain, a hand moved to her head, anger rising within herself. Taking a deep breath, a very deep breath that made her chest swell to the size twice as big as normal, closing her eyes in the action.

"I SAID SILENCE!!!!! SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET OR WELL GO BACK TO SCHOOL AND CANCEL THIS SCHOOL TRIP RIGHT NOW!!!!"

The students immediately went silent and sat down in an instance. They looked at her with closed eyes, heads a little leaned back, all in one looking like as if a hurricane had just passed by them.

"Great!" the teacher smiled satisfied.

"We are ready. Our trip can begin, Ottoashi!" she smiled sweetly at the bus driver who immediately started the engine, obviously afraid of the woman. You could also see it as respect, she told herself.

"Why wont we all sing a nice song?

"Hai, sensei!" the class said out of one mouth and started singing.

"Geez, she always has to exaggerate! Women!"

"Would you just shut up!?!"

"And you are on her side! Thats so typical!"

"Oh, OF COURSE!! I am doing anything so you wont have one nice moment in your life!"

"I am glad you admit it at least, you stupid chick!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???" the girl screamed, now really enraged.

"YOU HEARD ME!!" he guy sitting next to her screamed just as enraged back.

"Geez you two, wont you ever stop?" a guy sitting behind them asked, shaking his head.

"NO!" both turned and said loudly to the young boy named Odashi.

"Oh look, our long time married couple is fighting again!" the girl sitting next to Odashi said.

"Yes. Its hopeless. But at least, both admit that they never stop fighting! Thats a start."

"Ahh, they are so alike!" Kiara smiled.

"Ow, would you just shut up? We have nothing in common!" Heiji looked angrily at the guy and at the girl, turning his head again and sunk back into his seat, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Exactly! Will you never stop calling us married?? You are so annoying!" Kazuha mirrored Heijis actions unconsciously, sitting in her own seat next to Heiji.

Odashi and Kirara looked at each other and a second later they burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, so different, certainly!" they sat back down, their giggling increasing while observing Heijis and Kazuhas cheeks grew red.

---

"Hello everybody and finally welcome to the mountains and the destination of our little trip. As you all know, we will spend the next two days here, visiting the famous hot springs and the huge waterfalls here. I am sure we will have a splendid time together! Its already afternoon and we will walk a little way to our resort which is in the middle of the forest you can see on our left. We will go to our rooms and eat together, then you have the whole evening free to yourselves. Lets go!"

"Haaiiiiii!" The class answered and started picking their stuff up, descending from the bus.

---

The girls and the boys had of course separated dormitories and after dinner they had as promised time for themselves. The resort had a swimming pool, a place to play basket ball and football on and a room with television, music and couches to sit for the youth.

Heijis and Kazuhas class was gathered in the youth room, chatting happily and watching tv.

"So, what do you think, Kazuha- chan?"

"Well, hot springs sound great! But it may rain soon!"

"Oh come, dont be like that! It is still warm outside!"

"True... but are they... mixed?"

"Well....." a male voice screamed at them from the corner of the guys. "Shes only afraid somebody might see her thick thighs, hahaha!" Heiji laughed and the guys around him joined him.

"Hhheeeiiijiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!" Kazuha growled loudly. This was too much for her as she stood up and walked over to him, coming to a halt only inches before touching him. She was looking into his face enraged and for the moment Kazuha opened her mouth but was too angry to speak so she closed it again, glaring at him.

"What are you looking at me for, idiot? You look like a fish! And a really ugly one, too!"

Her aura was growing and she started shaking, frightening the guys around Heiji as they backed away from him, afraid if she would kill him the blow would end their own lives as well. Heiji however, seemed to realize nothing as he went on happily like as if he had not one worry in the world.

"Of course, thats nothing I can blame you for. After all, you can do nothing about it, but you really should start looking for a husband. I mean you are not any getting younger, you know..."

He trailed of, looking into space.

Her hands started shaking even more and she was red with anger. By now, the people in the room were completely silent and hiding behind Kazuha, as far away from Heiji as they could get. They flinched as her voice sliced loudly through the room.

"HOW DARE YOU...... SAY THAT AGAIN!!!"

Surprisingly, he still seemed to not have noticed the approaching danger and risked his life further without thinking.

"Oh come on, you should have noticed you are not exactly the sexiest or the cutest...!"

By now, the observer were looking at each other. Some in shock, some in disbelief. One guy waved a hand in front of his face, pointing out Heijis insanity while another muttered something that sounded like "death wish?". All the people in the room were looking back and forth between Heiji and Kazuha, waiting for the big explosion.

"SOO??? WELL, YOU ARE NOT EXACTLY MISTER UNIVERSE YOURSELF, YOU KNOW!!!!"

"Yo, what is this about???" he asked her surprised, obviously not seeing her problem.

"YOU SELFISH, ARROGANT JERK!!"

The people around gasped as she raised her hand, ready to slap Heiji, hard. He himself seemed to have realized the situation, finally, and closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the beating.

But nothing happened.

He opened his eyes again, and looked at Kazuha. Her trembling hand sank and she had balled a fist.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, hard and loud, shattering the walls.

Everybody looked after her in shock.

"Stupid girl! What did I do wrong now?" Heiji murmured but nobody answered him. Instead they all shook their heads and went back to what they had been doing.

"Im going for a walk." Heiji murmured annoyed, obviously still angry at Kazuha and their situation. Nobody dared speak to him. "Dont wait for me!" and with that he was already out.

His classmates shook their head almost in unison and immediately a big discussion exploded.

"Geez, not again."

"They never get tired, do they?"

"I wonder how long they will go on like this, denying their feelings for each other. The only persons who do not know about them, are they!"

"So what happens now?"

"The same that happens always. They will brood and cool down, come back late so that nobody notices and make up tomorrow morning." Odashi explained.

"Only to start fighting again by lunchtime." Kiara ended for him.

Both sighed.

---

'Damn him! He really did not have to be this mean! Stupid jerk! Always talking and teasing before thinking!!'

Kazuha was stalking through the forest, still fuming. She barely noticed where she was going un till she was standing at the place she had wanted to go to. Already from far away she could hear the soothing noise echoing through the forest.

Walking the last meters, she came out of the forest and looked amazed upwards. The waterfall was huge and directly in front of her, the great amounts of water falling down into the pond with great force. She was stunned by the beauty this miracle of nature had to offer and could do nothing but stare at it.

Kazuha did not notice the time that was passing by as she lost any track of time. Her anger fainted into nothing, the sound of water having a really soothing effect on her. It was so romantic, she wished Heiji was here with her. But then she remembered their fight and his stupid words and became angry again.

"BAKA!! Heiji you are such an idiot!!" she screamed at the waterfall, letting go of her emotions.

"Yourself idiot!" A voice behind her said suddenly, startling her.

She turned around and looked at Heiji surprised who was stepping slowly out of the forest, a grin on his face. But her gaze went cold again and she made a "TS!" sound and turned her back to him.

"You still angry?" he whispered and stepped closer to her.

She did not response but crossed her hands in front of her chest. He approached further.

"Oh come on, you cant still be angry!"

She sighed and said with soft voice, still not looking at him but at the waterfall.

"No, I am not angry anymore. Although you were really mean!"

He grinned.

"Aw, I am sorry! But it was worth it!"

"Oh, was it?" she said in a voice with none emotion.

"Sure. After all, I got the desired effect!" he stepped yet closer un till he was behind her.

"And what is that? The desired effect?" she whispered and tilted her head slightly to one side.

His grin grew as he stepped now fully behind her, winded his one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Hugging her lovingly from behind, his other moved up to brush her hair gently, moving to take her ribbon out of it, letting her hair fall down on her shoulders. After stroking them gently and running through the velvet like hair with his fingers, savoring the feeling, he brushed them away from her shoulder and over to the other so that he could lay his head on her free shoulder without hurting her. And thats exactly what he did.

Then he let his now free hand join his other on the front of her and was hugging her tender and close to himself from behind, his head resting next to hers.

"That we got a few hours to ourselves." He finally answered her, kissing her neck, her shoulder and her cheek, everything he could reach from his position. She smiled and leaned her head to the other side, giving him better access.

"I hope I did not make you really angry!" he whispered, kissing her neck again, making her shiver. She was smiling and closing her eyes.

"No... about halfway I noticed your plan."

"Really?? So thats why you did not hit me?"

"Hihi, yeah. Do you think theyve noticed, though?"

"Naaaah! We were good!"

"Yeah! If they only knew..." she giggled.

"That would only be more stressing! They are already pushy enough!"

"Yeah, thats true! And also, it is fun, sneaking around their backs and keeping the sweet secret to ourselves!"

"I know what you mean!" He pressed her more closely to himself, making clear he did not want to share his luck.

It was their little secret and only theirs alone, both knew that and did not even think on changing that so soon.

"And how much time have we got?" she lay her hand on his head, holding it close to her.

"About the whole night!" He said and kissed her neck, opening his mouth a little, licking along her pulse, making her tremble lightly. He could not see her satisfied smile, but knew it was there.

"I admit it, I am a mean, evil liar!" he whispered after some time of absolute silence.

"Why?" she asked him quietly.

"You ARE the cutest being I have ever lay my eyes on!" he nibbled at her ear as he spoke the words in a seducing way. She giggled as her insides filled with warmth. How did he knew, this words he had spoken earlier had made her doubt about herself a little? But he always seemed to know her feelings. She smiled lovingly at the waterfall.

"And besides, your thighs are the sexiest I have ever seen!" he whispered further, running a hand slowly up her thigh, making her shiver, before pulling it back to hold her close.

"And you are Mister Universe to me!" she whispered back, giving him a peck on his cheek, feeling his skin there was more hot than usual. She had to grin at the fact that her words had made him blush. She wriggled a little closer to him, making them almost melt into one being.

Silence fell once again upon our young lovers, but it was a comfortable silence. An enjoyable one and neither would have liked for the moment to ever end. Heiji was softly nibbling up and down her neck, making her arch into his touch. It was Kazuha who spoke up again after some time.

"How did you find me here?"

"If I was blind, I would find you!" he said quietly, his mouth not letting go of her.

She giggled and pulled his head away gently, then lay one hand on his cheek and turned her head so much she could give him a kiss on his other cheek.

"You are so sweet!" she whispered, resting her head against his. She laced her fingers through his that were still on her front, holding them gently. "But tell me, how..."

"I know my girl. I thought you would like to see the waterfall, because it is really nice. And it indeed is." He said, looking at it.

"Yeah!" She smiled into the darkness at the fact, that he knew her so well.

They were looking at the crystal water that was running without break, splashing into the water that was already on the ground, forming a pond on which the clear moonlight was reflecting itself. He was holding her from behind, his hands were resting on her front, fingers twined with her own. His head was resting comfortably against hers and the pair was slowly swaying back and forth to an unknown melody. The melody their hearts were singing when being together. When being complete.

"Kazuha?" He whispered, pressing himself closer to her, hiding his head in her hair.

"Yes?" she breathed, suddenly breathless.

"I love you!" he whispered in her ear with soft and emotional voice while holding her closer, hiding his face in her neck.

She blushed, her cheeks painting with a deep red and his voice had made her tremble a little bit. She let go of his hands and tuned around in his arms, looking directly in his eyes. The tenderness and love that shone clearly in his eyes send even more shivers up and down her spine. No matter how often he told her these words that always seemed to make her world pink, no matter how often he held her this close and no matter how often she looked this deeply into his eyes, her body would never react in a normal way. Not to him. Never to him. The most simple gesture from him, made her react like to nothing else.

He smiled lovingly at her. No matter how often he told her he loved her, she always blushed. And she probably always will. His heart beat faster. He was so glad, he had dared telling her his feelings a while ago. Kudo had said he would be surprised by her reaction. And he had been right. She had kissed him! That memory still made his body beam. Real detectives can see a lot, but nothing or not much when they are concerned. He smiled, realizing that was absolutely fitting to him and Kudo.

But all thoughts were lost as her eyes dove deeply into his, searching for his soul. Then she put on the most gentle smile he had ever seen, cupping the back of his neck with one of the hands she had around his neck, stroking it with tender fingers.

"I love you, too, Heiji!"

He smiled and ever so slowly bend his head forward towards hers. He stopped a few millimeters away, breathing ragged, and waited. His breath on her face made her almost go crazy with desire for him! She was about to scream at him for teasing her as she felt something on her head.

They looked up and realized it was raining. The rain was strong, like as if somebody had just cut the heavens open. She looked back at Heiji and smiled. He grinned back. She pushed his neck towards her head and stood on her tiptoes, catching his lips in a passionate kiss. The rain was unnoticed as he held her even closer, slightly holding her body up to kiss her better while her hand was rubbing his neck.

As soon as the summer rain had started, it had stopped again. The wind was warm but the couple noticed nothing. They just held each other closer as the kiss grew more passionate and deep. Pulling away, they stared at each other and smiled.

She pulled a hand up and stroked a few wet bangs out of his face that seemed to be glued on it. She had to giggle for he looked like a wet dog. He joined her giggle as he brushed tenderly her own wet hair back.

"You are all wet!" she giggled.

"Well, so are you!!"

"Hahahaha!" they laughed and hugged each other again.

He twined his arms tightly around her and lifted her up, spinning her around and around, making her squeak, giggle and laugh loudly. Her arms were holding him, her legs never touching the ground. Heiji laughed with her, looking full of wonder at his greatest treasure on earth he was allowed to hold in his hands. He held her up as high as he could after stopping the spinning, his neck turned upwards to not miss any of her expressions. Every so slowly, after the laughing had died off, he let his arms slowly sink, until her face was an inch above his.

He saw her close her eyes, waiting for his touch and smiled. Sending a silent prayer to the heavens, thanking them for her in his life, he did the same and closed his eyes in turn, letting his arms sink the last inch. She silently moaned out at the contact, the moan dying in his mouth and she drew her hands up to hold his face tightly in them.

Slowly ending the kiss, they pulled away, looking full of love at each other. Then they smiled. He let her down on her feet again only to take her in his arms a second afterwards, enveloping her tightly in them. They simply stood there like this, awash in their love for each other.

Something caught Heijis attention and he suddenly let go of her and pulled her with him to the edge of the pond. There, he sat down on a huge stone and turned her around, pulling her on his lap, holding her tightly to him once again.

She sighed and lay her head back against his chest, holding him harder, content with the world and the universe, looking at the play of nature in front of them. He had his head rested comfortably on top of hers and was also looking at the beautiful scene.

"I am so glad you are here with me!" she whispered finally, truly meaning it with her whole heart. This scene was really beautiful and enchanting, but mostly because he was there with her, allowing her to share the view and emotions running through her with the one she loved more than anything.

"I am too!" he whispered, rubbing his cheek gently against hers.

"Oh I simply love School trips!"she giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"So do I, my love. So do I."

The end

* * *

So, how did you like that, huh? Did I succeed surprising you all?? Please tell me!! Hehe, I thought about doing 2 more school trips, one with Shinichi and Ran and one with Kaito and Aoko, what do you think about that???

Please review lots!! Love you all!!

jojo


End file.
